Meeting for the second time
by oX Pixie Girl Xo
Summary: What happens when Edward has a choice to save a girl he has a strange pull towards, but chooses not to. What will happen when Edward meets the beautiful Bella at the Volturi. What happens when he has to leave her, even thought he doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK I don't own twilight, wish I did, and also that I was Bella kinda, but hey. Lol, well first fan fic on my own, so please be merciful. Also, I apologise**

**if there are any similarities with other stories.**

Chapter 1: Not a rescue mission.

EPOV

"Come on Alice" I yelled over my shoulder with a chuckle.

"You don't have to run that fast Edward, we are hunting, not having a race" Alice said as she slowed down.

I sped up, just to annoy her, when my body, my mind, wanted to go in a different direction. I tried to keep running, not thinking about it, but it felt as though I was causing myself physical pain.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked from her new position at my right side.

"Umm… I'm not sure" I said as I started walking slowly in the way my body was aching to go.

"Edward" Alice said as she followed me through the bushes.

"Alice, you don't have to come, go get a 5 minute head start, you'll need it" I said with a smile on my face. The truth was, I had a feeling that she shouldn't come, like I was meant to do this alone.

"Fine, what ever Edward" Alice said as she turned and ran back to the path we were just on.

I gently pushed the tree out of my way as I came into a clearing. I was standing across from a mountain lion, above a something.

'_What is that?' _I thought, but then, as if answering the question, the scent of human blood burnt my nose and throat. The blood smelt sweet, too sweet. All of a sudden, a cry of pain escaped the girl's lips. _'What to do? Should I help? Should I leave? Should kill the girl or the lion?'. _I dove at the lion, knocking it off the girl.

*****************

I was running away from the area where the girl was, when Alice's thoughts made me slow down.

'_Edward Cullen, WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE!' _Alice screamed in her mind. Then she was standing right in front of me.

"You said this was a hunting trip" I replied calmly.

"Yes, I said this was a hunting trip, not a race, not once did say that this is not a rescue mission" Alice said though clenched teeth, showing how frustrated and annoyed at me she was.

"I could only see one way to save her, and I don't think that Carlisle would like me coming home from a hunting trip with a souvenir" I hissed the last word. Alice let out a frustrated hiss before running past me to the area I was just in.

'_She's gone, where did she go?'_ Alice thought. I run to see if she was right, not that I thought she would be lying to me, but I couldn't see how that would be possible. However, it was possible, the place the body had been laying less than two minutes ago was empty. I inhaled though my nose, I could slightly smell something different, but the smell of the blood over powered it.

"Geez Edward" Alice said before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 15 years later.

"Carlisle" Alice called from upstairs. Carlisle looked up from the mail he was sorting through.

"Alice" he called back as he looked at e with confusion. I just shrugged and turned back to my piano, continuing to play quietly to myself. Within a second, Alice was standing in front of Carlisle, sorting through the mail that was just in his hands.

"Here" she said, passing one envelope to Carlisle whilst throwing the rest onto the coffee table next to her.

Carlisle opened the envelope whilst I continued playing to myself.

"Dear Carlisle and Cullen Family" Carlisle read. At this, I stopped playing and turned around to face the room now filled with my family.

Everyone was looking at each other, trying to figure out hat was going on.

Carlisle continued to read.

"It has been far too long, so, I invite you to come visit me and the Volturi. Hoping to see you soon, Aro"

Carlisle looked up from the envelope, looking at each of our faces individually, finally resting on Esme's.

"So, do we want to go" Carlisle asked everybody, but mostly Esme.

"I don't see any harm in going" Alice said.

"Yer, why not. It may cause something interesting to happen" Emmet said with a huge childish grin on his face.

Carlisle looked at Esme, silently asking her what she thought.

"Why not" was her only reply.

"When are we leaving?" Rosalie asked.

"Like Aro said, as soon as possible" Carlisle replied.

Alice's face lit up.

"I'll go pack"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Volturi's newest member.

The flight was long but we were finally here, in the Volturi's waiting room, waiting till Aro was ready to see us.

"Carlisle". Everyone turned to see a figure in a light grey hooded coat, standing by an open door.

"Aro's ready to see you"

Even though it was only a visit, everyone was nervous, however, no one could pin point why. All of a sudden, a strange feeling came over me, a happiness, a calmness, an almost tingling feeling.

Jasper looked sideways at me with an expression of confusion on his face.

Everyone stopped when we reached a wooden door.

"Wait here for a minute" said the cloaked man.

He exited through the doors. After a second or so of waiting, he re-opened the door and gestured for us to enter the room.

"Carlisle" Aro's voice boomed the second Carlisle entered.

"And your beautiful and gifted" Carlisle looked form Alice to me whilst he said that, "family. It's been far far too long" Aro continued.

"I agree" Carlisle said.

He looked at the crowd.

"It looks like the Volturi's the same as ever"

"All except one, Carlisle" Aro said with a big smile.

"Will I be meeting the newest member of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she will be joining us soon" Aro said as a picture of a girl popped up into his mind.

Everyone remained quiet whilst he thought of the girl.

'_He feels compassion and love for this girl would be my guess' _Jaspers thoughts were directed at me.

The wooden doors open, disrupting the silence. Two more clocked figures walked in, one with a dark grey cloak and the other with a pitch black coat, as black as Aro's.

"Argh, Felix, I thank you for fetching Bella for me" Aro said as the dark grey clocked figure, whom I assumed to be Felix, took his place in the guard, whilst the black coated figure took the place beside Aro.

"I would like to introduce the newest member of the Volturi, Bella" Aro said as the figure next to him dropped the hood of her cloak, revealing a face that made my dead heart ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Bella

She was beautiful, everything about her screamed beautiful, her beautiful brown hair that fell down to around her waist. Her bright crimson eyes didn't have that fierce look, they looked almost… cute.

"Bella, meet Carlisle" Aro said gesturing towards Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle said as he bowed his head slightly in her direction. Her plump lips spread into a memorizing smile.

"Nice to meet you too Carlisle" her angelic voice rang through the room.

"This is Esme, my wife, and my children. Emmet, Rosalie, Japer, Alice and Edward"

Carlisle said, gesturing towards us as he said our names. She looked at each of us individually, her stare lingered on my face for a second before turning to Aro and sticking her hand out towards him.

Aro took her hands in his as he closed his eyes and bowed his head over their hands.

A new 'voice' exploded into my head, I concentrated on it. All I heard was 'hold it, hold it' repeated over and over again.

I realised that the 'voice' was hers.

I looked into Aro's mind, to find all the thoughts that she had on my family, on me, flowing through his mind.

After a minute, Aro's voiced echoed through the surrounding silence.

"Excellent" Aro said as her voice disappeared out of my mind.

Aro stood there smiling, looking at everyone in the room.

I could just stand there, I had to get closer, I just had to.

"EDWARD, DON'T" Alice screamed at me. I ignored her and continued to lift my foot, to take a step closer to her.

A giant wave of pain came over me, I let out a scream. But as quickly as the pain came, the pain was gone.

'_That Bella, she's such a pain, I wish she'd just burn'_ Janes thoughts boomed in my mind.

"Edward" Bella's voice came from no where, sounding my angelic than ever.

My knees gave way, however, someone caught me.

"Edward, are you ok?" her voice, so full of concern, so close. Then I realised, she was the one that caught me, she's the one that was holding me.

A smooth hand cupped my face,

I opened my eyes, to find her beautiful face right there, so close.

We just stood there, looking into each others eyes.

'_What has he got that I haven't' _Felix thought as he let out a growl.

"Felix" Aro asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry Aro"

Bella let go of my, taking her previous position, next to Aro.

Bella cleared her throat, getting Aro's attention.

"Aro, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Carlisle about?"

"Oh right, I would like to talk to Carlisle, alone"

"Felix, take Bella to her bedroom"

"Of course" Felix replied, happy to have a reason to take Bella away from me.

Everyone walked silently out of the room.

Bella walked in the opposite direction to me.

I had to talk to her, I needed to.

**********

Once I was outside and free of my family, I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch her scent.

I ran past a building that had a hint of her scent.

Some how, I'm not quite sure how, but some how, I managed to climb through her window, into her room.

There she sat, brushing her long silky brown hair, looking at her reflection in her duchess mirror.

She looked up to see my reflection behind her.

She let out a surprised scream.

"Bella, are you alright" Felix said from outside the door, turning the door handle.

If he opened that door, who knows what they'll do to me.

"Don't open the door" Bella demanded. Confusion swept over me, why was she helping me. "I'm getting changed"

"But Bella" Felix argued still outside the door, "I heard you scream. What is going on?"

"There was a…" Bella stared at me thinking of an excuse, "Spider"

"A spider?" Felix asked, doubt in his voice. "Bella, I'm coming in to check"

"Felix, if you open that door, I will tell Aro you were perving on me and your days at the Volturi will be numbered" She said with such authority, it was so sexy.

'_Edward, control you thoughts' _I told myself.

"But Bella" Felix started, however Bella interrupted.

"Actually Felix, I wish to speak to Aro, could you fetch him for me please"

"Of course Bella", we listen to the footsteps as they became quieter and quieter.

I opened my mouth to talk to her, only for her to put her finger to her lips, signalling me to be quiet.

She ran over to the door, opened it and stuck her head out, checking no one was around. She closed the door turned around and came towards me.

"Are you crazy Edward, what are you doing?"

I couldn't help but smile when she said my name. I stood there smiling like an idiot whilst her expression turned from annoyed to concerned.

"Edward" She said, her tone cautious.

"Oh right, um… What was the question again?" She let out an angelic laugh.

"I don't know why she wants you Aro, she just asked to see you" We heard Felix's voice, even though he was far away.

"Oh no" she whispered. "You have to go" She said as she pushed on my chest trying to get me to the window.

I was almost there when I realised, I may neve see her again.

With this thought in my mind, I turned around, put both my hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

When I pulled away, I looked down to see her smiling up at me.

"Well, we will find out wont we Felix" Aro said, breaking our perfect moment.

They were closer and would be able to hear everything we say, so Bella mouthed the word _'Go'_ to me.

I jumped out of her window, landing quite softly. I looked back up to her window, to her leaning out of it, biting her lip and waving to me.

I heard a knock on her door and Aro saying "Bella". I turned an ran to catch up with my family.

_Bella's POV __**(shock)**_

"Bella" Aro called from outside my door. I watched as Edward ran away.

I turned on my heels and opened the door for Aro.

"You wanted to see me"

'_Oh shoot, that was just a pan to get Felix away, oh no, what do I say?'_, then an idea hit me.

"Aro, I want to go on a trip"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Trips and awkward moments.

"But Bella, why do you want to go on this trip of yours?" Aro asked for the hundredth time.

"I just think it will be a great experience, I've never been outside of the Volturi, or Forks" I said as I dashed around my room packing. Aro stood at the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I wont let you go, I don't want you to leave" Aro said quietly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was telling the truth.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

He stood there staring at me. He finally caved.

"Fine, but you only get two years" Aro said.

"But everyone else gets at least ten" I wined, hoping for more time.

"Yes but everyone else isn't you" He said all fatherly and mushy.

"Fine" I said in my stubborn voice.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Felix asked, to over excited.

"Um… no thanks Felix, I've got to do this on my own" I said as Felix excitement deflated. I swear he thought we were married or something.

I was done packing.

I picked up my bag and walked over to face Aro.

"Well…" I said not sure of what to say.

"See you in two years" Aro said as he opened his arms for a hug.

I hugged him tightly before walking out of my bedroom. I looked over to see a very disappointed Felix. _'What? Did he expect me to hug him?'_.

*******************

When I arrived at the airport, I realised I had no idea where Edward lived. Oh well. I'll go visit home first, then go looking for him.

******************

I left my stuff in the forest, just wanting to walk around for a while. I had no idea where I was, I was just walking. All of a sudden, I got a small hint of the scent of vampires. I followed it, firstly walking, then slowly picking up my pace.

I ended up standing in front of a rather large white house. I walked up to the door cautiously.

I knocked then stood back.

Mumbling came from inside the house.

"Geez, can't anyone get some privacy around here", then the door opened, revealing the one I believe to be Rosalie in unbuttoned jeans and a frilly pink bra.

"What?" She practically hissed at me.

"Um… Is Edward here?" I asked shyly, but can you blame me, I was talking to a girl with no shirt on and unbuttoned pants.

"No" She said as she closed the door and, by the sounds of it ran upstairs.

I walked away from the house, just wandering.

I didn't know where I was, but it was beautiful.

It was a little meadow, with flowers, and sunlight coming through the trees.

I sat down in the middle of the little circle, and stared up at the sun, engrossed in my thoughts.

'_He's here, somewhere, and I'm going to find him' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Dumb blonde **(no offence to any Blonde people)**

"Edward, darling, what's wrong?" Esme asked whilst we were out hunting.

"Got something or someone on your mind Eddie?" Alice said knowingly and teasing. I let out a growl.

'_Oh, a tad touchy are we Eddie' _Alice thought as she thought about the vision she had of Bella and me kissing.

I missed her like crazy, I couldn't deny it.

I let out a louder growl.

'_Bring it'_ Alice thought. I lounged at her, only to be forced side ways after Jasper lounged to me, to stop me from hurting Alice.

"Edward, Jasper, stop" Carlisle ordered.

"What's your problem Edward?" Jasper asked as he got off of me. I got up and stormed off. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. No, that's a lie. Alice is.

********************

I was at the house before I know it.

I opened the door and walked straight to my room, turned on some music and laid on my couch.

I closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I laid there, but Carlisle's voice brought me back to reality.

"Rosalie, who's been here?" Carlisle asked.

"Um… some chick, I think she was at the Volturi, I'm not sure" Rosalie replied, just blowing it off.

I ran down the stairs, stopping right in front of Rosalie.

"What did she look like?" I asked Rosalie, looking into her mind. She thought of the girl. It was Bella. But why would she be here?

"What did she say?" I asked, hurried.

"Um…" Rosalie said really having to think about it.

"She asked if you were here" Rosalie said.

"And…" I said, signalling her to continue.

"And I said no and closed the door" Rosalie said.

"You are such a dumb blonde" I said before running out of the house, running to find Bella.

'_She's here, somewhere, and I'm going to find her'_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **Welcome to your new home.

I ran everywhere, not picking up her scent.

There was one place I go to think.

I ran to my meadow, hoping it will help me find Bella somehow.

I ran into my meadow, only to see the back of someone, someone with long brown hair.

"Come here often?" the angelic voice that I've been dieing to hear rang though the trees.

"Only to think" I said as I walked over to her. She stood up, dusting herself down. She turned to face me.

"What are you thinking about?" She ask, honestly curious.

"I'm thinking about why a beautiful girl would come all the way from Italy to see me" I said.

"Mmmm, funny, I'm thinking the exact same thing" She replied, a smile dancing alone her lips.

"Any luck finding an answer?" I asked playfully whilst grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to me.

"Nope" She replied, popping the 'p'. She wrap he arms around my neck, so her hands were behind my head.

"When you find the answer, tell me" I said as I lean closer to her.

"Mhm" was her only reply before she pulled me in, and kissed me.

****************

After the kiss we just sat and talked. Bella told me how she only had two years away from the Volturi.

I only had two years with her, before she had to leave me.

I was not going to waste any of that.

"Bella, move in with me" I said, hoping she would say yes.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We only have two years together, and I don't want to spend any of that time away from you" I said, hoping I wasn't coming on too strong, "Move in with me, please" I said.

"Of course, I would love to Edward" Bella said, still shocked.

She said yes, she wanted to live with me. I was over joyed. I picked her up and swung her around in circles.

**********************

Carlisle and Esme welcomed Bella into the house with no fuss, Alice welcomed her with open arms, telling her they were gonna be best friends, doing make-overs and shopping together, all the time. At this Bella went even paler.

Alice started to drag Bella around the house, giving her a tour.

Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"You've got to protect me from her" Bella whispered to me. I let out a chuckle.

"I heard that" Alice called.

Bella's expression became one of fear. I chuckled again.

I took Bella to my room, showed her where to put her bags.

She put her bags down and stood in the middle of my room.

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I put my lips to her neck, before whispering in her ear…

"Welcome home"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **Good-byes

Bella's POV

It been almost two years since I told Aro that I was going on 'my trip' and I was leaving to go back tonight.

Edward still doesn't know that I'm leaving. How am I supposed to tell him?

Edward walked beside my, holding my hand as we walked human speed towards our meadow.

*******************

When we finally reached our meadow, he kissed me softly, however, I took the kiss further.

By the time we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you Bella" Edward said, for the first time. I mean I knew he loved me, and he called me love and all the other names, however, he had never said it, straight forward like that.

"I…" I began, only to be interrupted by Edward.

"If you finish that sentence with a 'love you too Edward', I just may never be able to let you go again"

"What if I don't want you to let me go?" I asked playfully.

"Well then I am more than happy to oblige" He replied, then started kissing my neck again.

I couldn't look at him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing how I wouldn't look at

him.

It was now or never. I had to tell him. I had no more time.

"Edward, I have to go" I said, still not looking at him.

"If I'm keeping you from something, don't let me stop you" He said playfully, stepping away from me, with his hands above his head.

"No, I have to go" I said still not looking at him.

He stepped back towards me, putting his hands on my hips.

"I… don't understand" he said.

I forced myself to look at him.

"I have to go" I paused to take a deep breathe, "Home".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **Full of Surprises.

EPOV

I dropped my hands from her hips, stunned.

How? How could she have to leave me? How could five words make me feel so… empty.

She was leaving me, she was going 'home'.

"I got to go finish packing" Bella said, looking at her feet.

I just nodded, not able to speak.

She ran out of the meadow.

I just collapsed, my legs not being able to hold me up any longer.

How could she be leaving? Leaving me?

*****************

I sat in my room, alone. The only people in the house were Rosalie and me.

Everyone else was at the airport, wishing Bella fair well.

I couldn't bring myself to go.

I sat on my couch, staring at the velvet box.

All my plans, ruined.

"Edward, may I please come in" Rosalie asked in a polite voice.

Why was she being so nice?

"Um… sure" I said as I sat up from my slouching position.

Rosalie came into my room and sat on my couch next to me.

"So?" I asked, not knowing why she was there.

"Just because she left doesn't mean you should cancel your plans" Rosalie said, getting straight to the point.

She stood up and walked over grabbing the small box.

"Go to Italy, follow her. Nothing comes easily, especially not love" Rosalie said, sincerely.

To shocked to say anything, I just looked at her. She came over and put the small box in my hand.

"Good luck" Rosalie said as she walked out of my room.

All I could think was…

'_Wow, she's full of surprises'._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Wanting a Family.

I looked at the people who had been my family for the last 2 years. They were all here, except for Rosalie, whom I could understand, we never really got along. However, the fact that Edward wasn't here hurt.

"Oh Bella, we're going to miss you" Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you to, all of you" I said looking at all of their faces.

Alice stepped forward after Esme stepped back, into Carlisles arms.

Alice hugged me and whispered in my ear, "He loves you, and the only reason he's not here, is because he doesn't want to watch you leave".

She pulled away. Her words may be true, but it still hurt.

Jasper came up and gave me an awkward hug, Jasper and I were never close.

Emmet came up next, giving me a bone crushing hug, lifting my feet off of the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells" Emmett was the only person who called me Bells, he was, no matter what, my older brother.

"I' gonna miss you to Emmett" I said. It's a good ting I couldn't cry, cause I'd be a total reck right now.

***************

I boarded the plane, after looking over my shoulder, one more time, to see my family smiling weakly at me whilst waving me good-bye.

****************

I had been back at the Volturi for around two days, Felix back at my side, still thinking we were married or whatever he thought.

"Bella, could I have a word with you" Aro asked me when I walked past him. He led me into and empty room.

"Bella, what's wrong? You've been back for two days, and you look miserable" Aro asked, concerned.

"Aro, have you ever gone somewhere and experienced something, then come back, and then you want that something?" I asked hoping it made sense.

"No, but if you want something, name it and you'll have it"

"I want a family" I stated.

"But you have a family Bella, the Volturi is your family, and if you want more, I bet Felix…"

"Aro, the Volturi isn't a family, it's a business" I argued. "In a family, you don't replace someone when another person comes along that got a better power, or is stronger or whatever. This is not a family"

"Of course it is. Family is people who love you"

"But the people here love me because you do, because they have to Aro, not because they want to"

"But Bella, Felix…"

"I don't care about Felix. Felix is my body guard, nothing else" I stated.

"But Bella…" Aro began, only to be interrupted by one of the women from the front desk.

"Um… Bella, there is someone out here asking to see you"

"Who?" Aro asked whilst I began to walk towards the door.

"I'm not sure" the lady replied.

"Bella, I wish to see them first. I am not risking your safety" Aro said as he began walking towards me.

"But Aro, if anything happened the guard…"

"Mightn't be quick enough. No arguments Bella" Aro said, his tone of voice told me that there was no more arguing to happen. He was going first and that was it.

I slowly started to walk behind him.

'_I wonder who it is' _I thought to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **My angel, back in my arms.

Edward POV

Finally, I was here, at the Volturi, here to bring Bella back to me.

"Argh, Edward, what a lovely surprise" Aro said as he come out of the room the woman just went into.

He held out his hand, and without thinking I took.

After a minute, he looked back up at me.

"Edward, step in here for a minute" Aro told me as he stretched his arm out, pointing to a door.

I entered silently.

He closed the door and turned to me.

"So, you are here to take my Bella away from me" Aro said, looking at me.

"I love her" I replied simply.

"I know Edward, but I wish for her not to go. So… you will leave here, without Bella, and she will not know that you came. Understood?"

Can he be serious? He knows how much I love Bella, and still he stands there trying to stop me.

"Edward, I am asking you to leave" Aro said, authority dripping off his words.

"And what if I said I didn't want to leave"

"Then I would tell you that you don't have a choice"

"I am not leaving until I see Bella" I said, and I wasn't, no matter what.

"Jane" Aro called.

The pain was unbearable, this time lasting a couple of minutes, before it disappeared.

"What is your problem?" My angel asked. She came over to me and lifted my head, placing it onto her lap.

"Bella" Aro said innocently.

"Wasn't it you who said that the Volturi was family? I don't think my family would hurt the person I loved" She said, vibrating with rage.

"But Bella…" Aro started.

"No Aro" Bella interrupted, "I wanted a family, a family who loved me for who I am, not for what you thought of me. I had that family, and now, I am returning to it" Bella said.

What was she saying?

"What?" Aro asked.

"I wish to leave the Volturi, to go live with the Cullen's, my family. Oh, if that's ok with you" she asked, turning to me, smiling.

What? Was that a trick question?

"Of course you can come back" I said.

My angel, back in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **The BIG question.

EPOV

We were finally back in Forks, running towards _our_ home.

We were almost there when I felt the small box in my pocket.

"Bella" I asked grabbing her arm, telling her silently to slow down.

"Edward?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Let's go to our meadow for a while"

"Um… sure" Bella said, confused.

***********

We were here, it was now or never.

She stood there, looking at me, smiling at me.

I took a deep breath.

"Bella I love you…" I began, only to be interrupted by Bella.

"I love you too Edward"

"Shhhhh… I wasn't finished" I said, nerves getting the better of me.

"Oh sorry" she said whilst trying to hide a smile.

"Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would rather be ripped to shreds than live without you" I said, knowing it was all true. Bella looked confused.

I got down onto one knee and reached into my pocket, pulling out the little box. I looked up to see Bella looking the box, a shocked expression on her face. She looked like, if she could, she would be crying.

"Bella, will you marry me" I asked, nervously.

_What if she said no? Then things will be awkward. Oh no. What have I done?' _

Bella looked up from the ring to my face. She was biting her lip. She nodded.

"Of course Edward" she croaked out.

I stood up, taking her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

We were engaged.

We were going to get married.

I don't think I could be any happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **Welcome to your new home, again.

BPOV

Oh My God.

I am engaged to Edward, Edward Cullen. I am going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Mrs. Bella Cullen. Bella Cullen, I like that.

I started to smile like an idiot, I could feel it.

"Bella, why are you smiling like that?" Edward asked as we began running towards my new home, oops, _our_ new home.

"Oh, nothing" I said with a giggle.

All of a sudden, we had stopped, Edward was facing me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me, please" Edward said from under his eyelashes_._

'_Stupid, dazzling Edward' _I thought to myself.

"I was thinking how nice Bella Cullen sounded" I replied honestly.

"Mmm" Edward said as he began to kiss my neck.

"I agree" He said between kisses, "It does sound nice"

"We better get going, get home" I said, dazzled, holding tightly onto my train of thought.

"We're here" Edward chuckled, and so we were. I looked at the white mansion, my home from now on, no time limit.

Edward grabbed my hand, and started to walk towards the house.

When we opened the door, Alice skipped over to me, giving me a hug, whilst Edward placed my bags beside the door.

"Thank you Alice" Edward said. _'Why was he thanking her?'_ I asked myself, mentally.

I was about to ask the question aloud, but was interrupted by Esme's screaming.

"EDWARD CULLEN! I COME HOME TO FIND THAT ONLY ROSALIE WAS HERE, THEN SHE TELLS ME THAT YOU'VE GONE TO THE VOLTURI. YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY VERY! GOOD REASON. I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SIC… Bella?" Esme looked at me confused.

"Um… hi" was all I could think of saying.

"Esme, I went to the Volturi to get Bella back" Edward said matter of factly.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm moving in, permanently" I said, trying to sound polite.

"Of course not dear, you can live here no problem" Esme said reassuringly.

"Not only will she be moving in…" Edward began, but paused for dramatic effect, "She'll be moving in as the new future Mrs. Cullen"

There was absolute silence, before the screaming and congratulations came.

Esme and Alice were in the corner planning the wedding, whilst everyone else just drifted back to their own things.

Edward grabbed my bags in one hand, my hand in the other and pulled me towards his room.

I stood in the middle of the room, again.

As just as before, Edward came over and snaked his arms around my waist.

He put his lips to my neck before whispering in my ear, "Welcome home, again".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Two and a half years later.**

Bella's POV

I am so bord.

Everyone else is out hunting bar me.

I had a… um… incident whilst outside.

It's not my fault, the dears just smelt sooooo good.

So here I am, alone, bord out of my wits, waiting patiently till my husband for two years returns to me.

********

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

I got up off of the couch in Edward's and my room.

I ran downstairs, stopping at the door.

I turned the handle, pulling the door wide open.

"Hello Bella" his voice rang in my ears.

'_No, what is he doing here, this can't be happening'_

"Bella?" he asked, concerned, as I did not reply, being in shock and all.

"A… A…" I said, trying to get the name out.

"Aro?" I said, my voice cracking.

I asked, not caring weather I sounded rude or not…

"What do you want?"


End file.
